Harry Potter and the Diamond Studded Compass
by Meredith A. Jones
Summary: Harry recieves a present from an unknown sender. Somehow, this present brings Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs in all their 16 year old glory, forward in time to present day Harry. New story! CHAPTER 3 FINALLY POSTED!
1. Hagrid's Inamorata

Disclaimer: don't own it, and I never will.  
A/N: I luv this idea hahaha. You'll see what happens as the story goes  
on. There's not even a hint of what's going to happen yet.  
  
Harry Potter and the Diamond Studded Compass  
Chapter 1  
Hagrid's Inamorata  
  
The Hogwarts Express clanked over the tracks, periodically wailing loudly out of its large whistle. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley sat in a train car together, Harry and Ron engaged in a game of wizard's chess, and Hermione reading: _'Goblins and Dwarves: a Complete Guide to Petite, Grotesque Creatures'_ for about the hundredth time. 

"Knight G1 to F3," said Ron. His knight slid around the board and stopped at the square between 4, 2, E, and G. Harry thought it over, and decided to jump one of Ron's pawns with one of his own. That didn't help him any, as it put the pawn right in the line of one of Ron's rooks. Hermione looked up from _'Goblins and Dwarves'_ and looked at the board. Ron chomped on a large Chocoball, moved his rook, smearing chocolate on it, replaced it with Harry's pawn, which he put onto the seat next to him, and looked out the window. 

"Aw' we a'most tha'r ye'?" Hermione grimaced at her friend's face. 

"You have chocolate...all over your face, Ron," she said. Ron wiped off his face with the back of his hand, which, for some reason, made Harry smile. Hermione sighed and looked out the window as well. 

"Should be about a half an hour now," she said, and went back to her book. Harry moved a piece, Ron looked, checkmated, and stood up. Harry frowned as he looked over the board, trying to find his mistake. 

"I'm going to go see what everyone else is up to, then," said Ron, having swallowed his chocolate. He went out the door of the cabin, and started down the hall. Harry looked at Ron's pile of sweets and his hand drifted over a small, unmarked bag. Harry had seen these bags before in Ron's possession. They usually meant that Fred and George had given Ron a sample of one of their new sweets from their joke shop. It also meant candy that they haven't sold yet; untested candy. 

"What're these?" asked Harry, not really expecting Hermione to know. She looked up at then at the bag. 

"I don't know," she said, shrugging. Harry seized the bag and opened it. Inside were about 20 rainbow swirled balls. He took one out and hesitantly inserted it into his mouth. He tried biting it, and found out that it was chewy. He also found out that he could make a sound like a cow. Hermione looked up again, skeptical. 

"Are you allright?" she asked. Harry, utterly confused, took the candy out of his mouth, looked at it, and put it back in. He bit down again and the sound of a toilet flushing emitted from his mouth. Hermione laughed.  
"Must be something of Fred and George's."

Ron continued on down the hall, looking in everyone's cabins. Out of nowhere, a hand came out and grabbed his shirt. It pulled him into the cabin that it came out of and pushed him into a seat. His sister Ginny closed the door behind her and he found that he was in a cabin full of giggling new fifth year girls. Ron looked around at them blankly. One with bleach blonde hair tugged at his shirt. 

"So, Ron...where's Haaaarry?" Ron realized suddenly what this was about and frowned at his sister. She sat down across from him. 

"Ginny told us that you're his best friend," said another, also with blonde hair. This girl had hoop earrings and blue eyeshadow on. 

"What is this? Harry's fan club?" he asked, trying to straighten himself. There were mixed giggles from the 10 girls in the cabin. 

"Where is he?" asked the bleach blonde girl. 

"He's a few cabins down with Hermione," he answered modestly. He figured if he gave the girls information, they would let him go faster and he could get back to nosing around the cabins. A few girls looked disappointed. 

"Who's Hermione?" a girl with black hair said. 

"Just a friend," responded Ron. 

"How many cabins down?" asked the girl with hoop earrings. 

"Er...maybe 7? I don't - " All of the girls ran out of the cabin and down the hall. " - know." Ron sprang up and went back to his cabin, where he found all of the girls, their faces pressed up against the glass. Harry inside, though Ron couldn't see him, was smiling at all of them. He waved, as one blew a kiss. He acted like he caught it and she began jumping up and down. 

"This is so pathetic," he said to Hermione, and briefly waved to one that looked as though she was about to faint right there. 

"Well they're the last of them." 

"Last of what?" 

"Last of people that like you. Everyone's gotten used to you being around now." Harry shrugged. "It's better that way, I think." He looked back at the girls, then at the bag of Ron's candy. He took out another swirled ball and put it in his mouth. When he bit down, the sound of a foghorn came from him. The girls eyed each other quizzically, as Harry sat back, making noises like a car starting, a skid-and-crash noise, an organ, a frog, and a loud roar. Ron pushed his way though the girls and squeezed himself into the cabins. Hermione stood up and went to the door. 

"Harry's having a moment. If you would all please go back to your cabins..." Gradually, the girls peeled away, blowing him goodbye kisses. Ginny remained in front of the door and came inside. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. They're just - " Harry bit down on the candy without knowing and a siren went off. Ginny glared at Ron. 

"You haven't given Harry any of that rubbish that Fred and George made, have you?" 

"I didn't do a thing! He must have found them!" 

"I'm surprised you even brought them, Ronald." 

"What, is Harry too _good _for them? Would you like to blow him a kiss before you go too?" Ron rolled his eyes back into his head, fluttered his eyelashes, and folded his hands up to his cheek. Ginny frowned and clenched her fists. 

"What about Hermione? Want to give _her _a kiss? You seem to talk about it a lot!" 

"What a load of rubbish!" 

"Real rubbish! I could say more, but I won't." 

"Get!" 

"I'm getting!" Ginny stormed out of the cabin and slammed the door. A few seconds later, she came back and opened the door. 

"See you at dinner, Harry." 

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"ALL FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE! ALL FIRS' YEARS CAN GATHER OVER HERE!" Hagrid waved his lantern about as everyone stepped out of the train. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to him. 

"Hey, Hagrid!" exclaimed Hermione, looking straight up at the half-giant. Hagrid looked down and smiled. 

"Well, hey yerself, Hermione! Harry, Ron." 

"How was your summer?" asked Hermione eagerly. 

"Ah, same," he replied, normally. But all of a sudden, his eyes flickered and his smile grew larger. "I have a few things to tell yeh when we get back ter school. Ac'turely," Hagrid bent down and spoke in a soft voice. "Come ter me hut 'round 'leven. Use the inviserbility cloak." He winked, straightened up, and cleared his throat. 

"FIRS' YEARS GATHER HERE!" The trio went toward the pumpkin shaped carriages and walked down the line of them, trying to find one that suited them, and one that was empty. Harry stopped to pet a Thestral that was staring at him, while Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. 

"Maybe he's gotten into contact with the invisible people, now," whispered Ron. Hermione frowned, smacked him on the back of the head and climbed into a carriage one down from the one that Ron was standing in front of. 

"Ow!" Harry joined Ron and the two climbed after Hermione. 

"So, Ron...what were those things that you had in the cabin?" asked Harry after a long silence. Ron smiled and began to speak, when a second year girl walked up to the carriage and said timidly, "Can I ride with you lot?" 

"Shore," said Ron. The girl climbed in and sat next to Ron in the empty space next to him. 

"So...what are they called?" asked Harry. 

"The candy. Right. Well, they're called Noisy Num-Nums for now, until Fred and George think of a more decent name. I don't know if Noisy Num-Nums is going to make many people want to buy them." Harry laughed and Hermione merely smiled. The little girl next to Ron seemed to be reading a novel. Hermione, being a bookworm, snuck a peek at the cover and gasped. 

"_'Goblins and Dwarves: A Complete Guide to Petite, Grotesque Creatures'_? I'm reading that too!" 

"You're joking!" exclaimed the girl, lowering her book. 

"Not at all!" 

"How far are you?" 

"I'm on Chapter 37, you?" 

"Chapter 20. I've only started two days ago." 

"Really! I'm Hermione, what's your name?" 

"Danyel," said the girl, "Nice meeting you, Hermione!" 

"Same with you. So, what do you like reading best?" 

"Analogy of things...Science Fiction...Textbooks...Biographies. You?" 

"History, mostly. Romance at times. I do love Biographies too." Ron  
looked at Harry. 

"What about you, Harry? Do you like Romance novels?" he asked, girlishly. 

"Oh, yes. They're simply the best there is." 

"Of course," said Ron. They both giggled sarcastically, and Hermione glared at them. 

"Harry, stop being pompous. It's not like you." 

"Someone have a crush?" asked Ron, smirking. 

"No!" 

"Of course not," he said, looking at Harry. Danyel looked at Harry and her eyes went straight to his scar. 

"You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed, then blushed. If he could, Harry would have clenched his fists and punched her in the face. He preferred anonymity, really, but there was no way to avoid the fact that it hadn't been that way for the last 5 years, and it never would be. 

"Yes," he said merely, trying not to show that he would have really liked to say that she must have the wrong person. He also thought about saying that he was a crazed fan, but that would be wrong. It also got him thinking that maybe that there were people out there that were like that. "They need to go to St. Mungo's," he thought. 

"I've heard all about you!" she said. "Who hasn't?" he thought, but smiled, which only made her face a deeper scarlet. The carriage lurched and the four felt themselves moving. 

"I guess we're off, then!" exclaimed Ron, looking out the single window. 

"Oh, this is so exciting. Hogwarts was great last year. I can't wait to do it again this year." 

"Yes, all over again," said Ron, putting his elbow on the windowsill and his head in his hand. 

"So..you two aren't together?" asked Danyel, picking a fuzz off of her robes. 

"Merlin, no," said Hermione. "I wouldn't go out with him if I was threatened to a life sentence in Azkaban." 

"That sure is nice to know, eh, Harry?" said Ron, rolling his eyes. Harry smiled. He had missed Ron and Hermione's constant bickering over the summer, and for some reason that was beyond him, he was glad to be back to it. Danyel giggled, because she had picked out what was up. She had figured out, as did Harry a while ago, that the two liked each other. It was getting increasingly easy to tell. 

"So, what are all of your backgrounds?" asked Danyel. 

"Muggle born," said Hermione, "It's nothing to be proud of. And Harry's Half-Blood...but of course, you know that. And Ron...well, I don't know about Ron." He in turn frowned. 

"Pure Blood," said Ron, "And I'm not proud of it either." 

"You never told me that you were Pure Blood!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron stared at her for a while as if she was mad, then spoke. "I'm pretty sure I have," he said, "My parents are both Pure, although most Pure Blood families don't approve of us. My dad, he works in the Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic. He's fascinated with Muggles, always has been. He thinks the world of them. He wrote the Muggle Protection Act, you know." 

"Your dad wrote the Muggle Protection Act?" said Danyel in awe. 

"Every last word of it," said Ron sighing. 

"Well, I think he's right...Muggles shouldn't be messed with even if they are different from us. I know some real nice Muggles.

And, with Hermione being Muggle born...well...we wouldn't want anything to happen to her parents." Hermione smiled a little. 

"I'm Half Blood, myself. My mother's a Muggle. My dad went to Hogwarts. He was in Gryffindor. He was very proud of me that I got in the same house he was in when he was sorted." 

"You're a Gryffindor? I've never seen you around," said Hermione. 

"Well, we never talk to the first years much. Beat them up whenever we get the chance." 

"Oh, stop it, Ron. You've never beaten up a first year in your life." 

"That's not true!" exclaimed Ron, offended, "When some kid ran off with my chocolate frog at Hogsmeade, I chased him through the village and pounded him good." 

"Sure you did." 

"I did so! Harry, don't you remember?" Ron was telling the truth after all. But, he exaggerated a bit. He had only punched the kid in the face and snatched back his precious candy. 

"Yeah," said Harry. Ron nodded. 

"See?" 

"When was this?" asked Hermione. 

"Third Year," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued talking  
with Danyel. And, she did...for the rest of the trip. 

After a while, the carriage stopped, and Harry looked out the window. 

"We're here," he heard Hermione say. The door magically opened, and Danyel sprung out. Hermione stepped over Harry's legs and sprung out after her, and they both walked together towards the castle. 

"What's up her arse?" 

"Come on, Ron," said Harry. He stepped out and waited for his friend. They both walked to the shore of the lake and waited for Hagrid and the rest of the boats to pull in. 

"There we go," said Hagrid, getting out and helping a little strawberry-blonde girl out of his boat. 

"'ey, Harry, Ron. Where's Hermione?" 

"She took off," said Ron, looking angrily in her direction. 

"Eh?" observed Hagrid, following his gaze. Ron shook his head. "Come on," he said. The three of them began heading up to the enormous castle, Harry and Ron taking about 5 steps for a single one of Hagrid's. 

"So, what did you want to tell us so bad?" asked Ron, reading the smile on Hagrid's face. 

"I told yeh, I'm not tellin' yeh n'til t'nite! You, Harry, an' Hermione come down ter me cabin t'nite and I'll tell yehs then." 

"Aw, come on, Hagrid. It can't be that much of a secret," prodded Ron. Hagrid glared down at him, and looked behind him to make sure that all of the first years were following. And, indeed they were. When they reached the castle, everyone waited at the foot of the stairs, and Hagrid went and knocked on the door with a massive fist. The door slowly swung open to let the students in. They all flooded in, laughing and talking excitedly. Harry and Ron walked in with Hagrid, and looked up at the ceiling. 

"I see McGonagall's taken care of Peeves this year," said Ron, chuckling, "Remember fourth year?" Harry laughed. 

"Yeah," he said, remembering all too well what had happened. Peeves had dropped water balloons on the first years as soon as they had walked in the door. McGonagall was absolutely furious at him. Once the group got to the Great Hall, McGonagall, who was standing in front of the door to it, smiled. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. And the rest of you, welcome back. Let's make this a great year, allright? Allright." She knocked on the door with the back of her hand and they parted, revealing the Hall. The first years oohed, ahhed, and pointed at the ceiling overhead, as its tiny brightly lit stars were twinkling against its enchanted black sky. Harry and Ron bid farewell to Hagrid and went to the Gryffindor table, where they found Hermione sitting next to Danyel. Harry sat next to Hermione, and Ron sat next to Harry. She was busily jabbering with Danyel and Danyel was busily jabbering right back. 

"They sound like some kind of deranged monkeys," said Ron. Harry laughed and listened to Dumbledore's Beginning-Of-Year speech. After the speech took place, first years were sorted, and the feast was devoured, the students were free to go to their dormitories. Hermione had again taken off with Danyel and was headed up the stairs of Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron stood up from the table and began walking towards the tower themselves. 

"Think she'll want to come to Hagrid's tonight?" asked Ron smugly. 

"I hope she does," said Harry, "He really wants us there tonight." 

"She'll probably bring Danyel," said Ron, just as smugly. 

"She'd never do that and you know it." Harry had only seen Ron this angry at Hermione before, and that was fourth year. That year, the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts, a Tournament in which 3 schools participated in. One champion was selected out of each school and was to compete in three tasks; each task harder than the next. Along with the Triwizard Tournament came the Yule Ball, a dance that took place at the hosting school. Each student could invite a date if they wanted to, but champions were required. Harry was a champion, and had asked Parvati Patil, since his crush, Cho Chang, had already been asked out by Cedric Diggory, another champion from Hogwarts. Harry had only been selected because his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, a large cup that held the names of the students who put their names in it, hoping to get into the tournament. The Goblet determined who would be in the Tournament by spitting its choices' names out. Ron had been mad, because he had found out that Hermione had already been asked to the Ball by Viktor Krum, Durmstrang's school champion. Ron was infuriated, and didn't say much to Hermione during the Ball. He eventually got over it when all of the champions left the school. He was completely over it and had stopped talking about it about halfway through the summer. Although, at the mention of Krum's name, Ron always would bring up the Yule Ball. He shook his head. 

"You're right. Come on...we have a half hour. By the time we get up to the Common Room, fetch Hermione, and get back down to Hagrid's, it'll be eleven." When the two friends reached the Portriat Hole, they both realized that they hadn't gotten the password. Ron's sister, Ginny made her way up the stairs and met them there. 

"Hey, Ginny, do you have the password?" asked Ron. Ginny frowned and whispered something to Harry. 

"Ginny says you're a pompous rat. And that you don't shave your legs." he laughed, although Ron didn't. His face turned beet red and he clenched his fists. 

"And that the password is Pickled Gnome," he added. The Fat Lady's portrait in turn swung open, and Ginny brushed past Ron and climbed through. 

"So do you really not shave your legs, Ron?" 

"Shove off, Harry, I do too." Ron followed Ginny, and Harry followed Ron. 

"Ginny, can you bring Hermione down here please?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded and headed up to the Girls' Dormitories. 

"Sure, she listens to_ you_," said Ron, crossing his arms. 

"She's not mad at me," said Harry, "And Ron, please. You're so acrimonious tonight." 

"Sorry," said Ron as Hermione came down the stairs with Danyel. 

"You wanted to see me?" she said. 

"Yeah," said Harry, "Hagrid wants to see us." 

"Right now?" 

"Yeah he asked us at Hogsmeade Station, but you were too busy running around wi -" 

"Ron," said Harry, "He said to bring the cloak," he said looking back at Hermione. 

"Allright. Danyel, I'll see you later tonight. Allright?" 

"Okay," she responded, then headed back up to the dormitories. 

"Did he say what it was he wanted to talk about?" 

"No, but he sounded excited," said Harry, "Come on." 

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 

The three walked across the wet grass outside, crunched beneath Harry's Invisibility Cloak, moving in the direction towards Hagrid's Hut. 

"Ron! You stepped on my foot! _Ouch, you did it again!_" 

"Quiet, Hermione," said Harry, "We're almost here. If Filch is on the grounds, Merlin knows what could happen to us." 

"We'll probably have another detention in the Forbidden Forest," said Ron, "Looking for a bloody unicorn body." 

"You still haven't gotten over that, have you Ron?" asked Harry. 

"No! Harry would have been killed if it weren't for Firenze!" 

"Hm...let's see. Harry would have been killed if it weren't for his mother, Harry would have been killed if it weren't for Snape, Harry would have been killed if it weren't for me howling like a lunatic in the woods - " 

"That's enough, Hermione." said Harry. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of them, they were at Hagrid's front door. Hermione knocked on it and the large half-giant opened the door and smiled. 

"Come in, quickly," he said, pulling them into his hut. It was warmer in there. Hagrid had the fire going, as he normally did. He also had a large kettle in it. It was popping and swinging around on a hook. It didn't sound like water was boiling in there. He soon noticed their expressions and explained. 

"I'm makin' Florp." 

"What's Florp, Hagrid?" asked Hermione, sitting at the table. 

"It's me own recipe," he said happily. "I reckon it's almost done now." He went over to the swinging kettle. He then grabbed two large oven mitts from some hooks that had been pounded into the wall, and lifted the kettle off of he hook. He moved very quickly to the table whispering, "Ooh! hot, hot hot..ooh, hot. hot, hot." When he got it there, he removed the oven mitts from his gigantic hands and set them on the table next to the kettle. Harry and Ron crowded around on either side of Hagrid, and Hermione craned her neck to see. The kettle was rocking around on the little pegs supporting it, and was slowing down by the second. Hagrid lifted off the top of the kettle, and a hoard of steam erupted from the opening in the top. He fanned it away with his hand, and it slowly cleared. It was still steaming, but it was easier to see what was inside. 

"Hagrid...are you cooking..._mud_?" asked Hermione, wrinkling her nose. Not only did it look horrid, but it smelled equally horrid too. Hagrid chuckled, not the least bit offended. 

"'O course not! Now, why would I do that?" 

"Well...you have been known to..." Hermione's voice trailed off, as Hagrid cut in, probably non-intentional. 

"Anyone want ter try some?" The three all responded at once. 

"Oh! No, the feast filled me up...I couldn't eat another thing!" Harry had said. 

"No, that's okay, Hagrid. We just ate a load. You enjoy it, I'm sure it's very tasty!" Hermione had said. 

"What? Try some? Are you mad? I mean...no that's okay, Hagrid. The less we eat, the more you have," Ron had said. 

"Allright, then...I'll have some," he said. His eyes suddenly seemed to burst with light. "While I tell yeh th' news!" 

"That's right, Hagrid! What's the big ne - OHH!" Ron covered his nose and mouth as Hagrid plunged a ladle into the kettle, and withdrew it. He put some of the glop into a stone bowl, and sat down in a large chair near the table. He took a wooden spoon from the table and dug it into the bowl. He lifted it up to his mouth and ate some of the brown glop. Hermione watched in horror, and Ron wide-eyed (that was all you could see of his face...his nose and mouth was still covered with his  
hand). Harry turned his head, squeezed his eyes closed, and coughed. 

"I've got meself an inamorata," he said finally, after a few spoonfuls of Florp. 

"An inamor-whatta?" said Ron, taking his hand away from his face. The stench coming from the stone bowl and kettle on the table was dying down, and it was easier to breathe. "What the _bloody hell_ is that?" Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, Ron. An inamorata is another word for an...an infatuation." Ron stared at her blankly. Hermione frowned. 

"A girlfriend," she said thickly. 

"You've got a girlfriend?" said Ron, his eyes growing wide again. 

"Who is it? It's not Madame Maxime, is it?" said Harry. 

"Nope, not her. If yeh ask me, she's a disgrace ter - ...anyway. Her name's Melinda. She's half giant as well, her parents both been killed." 

"Oh, that's awful!" exclaimed Hermione. 

"Going to start a Giant Protection organization too, Hermione? It can be called...B.I.L.E.," said Ron. Hermione frowned. 

"I wish you would stop making fun of S.P.E.W. It's a perfectly good organization." 

"Right...perfectly good for ruining House Elves' lives." 

"Where'd you meet her, Hagrid?" asked Harry, ignoring the quabbling going on across the table. He'd missed it, but not enough to say that he enjoyed it. Ron sat in a chair, as did Harry. 

"At a pub. She was just sit'n there drinkin' sumthin', and I ap'roached 'er and sat down next ter her and sawred that she was cryin'. When I asked 'er, she said that she just got th' news of her parents. I consoled 'er a bit, and we got ter talkin. She shares me point of view on folks wit' Giant blood. She thinks they should be more...er...well...more open wit' it. A' least with people they know well enough ter trust. It's no great shake havin' Giant blood in yer fam'ly, but as long as there's nuthin' wrong wit' yeh, it's fine ter tell people 'bout it. It's alwuh's nice ter have sum'un to talk ter about it. 

"So, she tells me 'bout 'er fam'ly, and 'er parents and I tell 'er 'bout my fam'ly, and my parents and then I ask 'er out. After all, how often do yeh meet someone like yeh when yer like...well, when yer like me? Tha's why I wers so excited when I met that Beauxbatons 'edmiss'tress. Bu' she terned ou' ter be a rotten son of a...anyway. So, she thinks it over a li'l, and then she smiles, just a li'l bi', and she says yes!" 

"That's great, Hagrid!" exclaimed Hermione, "When are you taking her out?" 

"I 'ave no idear," he said, "I on'y me' 'er two weeks ago. We've been writin' le'ers back an' fort'. I sen' 'er a few poems I wrote abou' 'er. I kep' some copies, would yeh like me ter read a few ter yeh?" 

"Er...sure, Hagrid," said Harry, looking at his watch. It was almost 11:30 now. Hagrid set his bowl on the table in front of him, stood up, went into his bedroom, and returned with a small pile of parchment. He thumbed through them and picked one out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances, and then looked back at Hagrid, who set the rest of the pieces of parchment paper down on the table, and began. 

"I'll read yeh th' one I wro' abou' 'er eyes." He cleared his throat and looked at the paper. "Oh, Melinda. My dear Melinda. My sweet Melinda. My darlin' Melinda. My lovely Melinda. My beautiful Melinda. My -" 

"Allright, that's enough of that," said Ron. Hagrid skipped the beginning and continued. 

"Yer eyes...yer dear eyes. Yer sweet eyes. Yer darlin' eyes. Yer lovely eyes. Yer beautiful eyes. They sparkle, dear Melinda. They sparkle wit' ev'ry smile yeh reveal. Wit' ev'ry mov'ment yeh make, wit' ev'ry breath yeh take. I jus' want ter hold yeh in me arms, me darlin'. Ter tell yeh how I feel, ter tell yeh what I wan' life ter be like. Ter share wit' yeh how it feels bein' lonely. I'll take tha' loneliness away, Melinda. To erase it from yeh. I'll make yeh ferget."  
  
A/N: Thanks to Danielle, Courto's sister, for the Noisy Num-Nums name. I had no idea what to call them and I needed a name for them for this chapter. Ha. Also, thanks for Danyel F. for letting me use her name. Well...I didn't ask her, but I liked the spelling of it. lol. Florp comes from the word 'glop.' I was going to call it 'glorp' but it sounded too much like 'glop.' Thus, Florp was born. This ending was so sad. weep. (wow this A/N was random...)


	2. The Fun Begins

Harry Potter and the Diamond Studded Compass  
Chapter 2  
The Fun Begins  
  
"Well, I'm glad Hagrid found someone. I think it's cute," said Hermione, as she, Harry, and Ron walked down to breakfast together. Ron smirked.

"Giant love," he said. Hermione frowned.

"Stop it, Ronald," she said, "Where's _your_ girlfriend? Hmm?" Ron seemed to back off at this.

"Yeah, well...pfft," he said, completely giving up. The three soon neared the Great Hall, entered it, and began walking down the aisle towards the Gryffindor table.

"You think it's going to last?" asked Harry. Hermione shrugged.

"He seems to talk about her a lot...and he writes her those poems," said Hermione, sighing.

"Blimey, those poems," said Ron. He shook his head and climbed onto the bench next to Dennis Creevey. "I thought I was going to fall onto the floor and die. They were so sad." Hermione sat next to Ron, and Harry next to Hermione. Dumbledore stood up, took his wand from his robes, and clinked it on his goblet. It made a ringing sound that echoed throughout the Hall, turned every head, and shut every mouth.

"Good morning," he said. The Hall silently erupted into: "Good morning."

"Today is our first breakfast this year at Hogwarts, and for some of us our first breakfast at Hogwarts ever, and I look forward to many more like this. I have a few announcements I left out last night at the feast. As you know, fifth years will be taking their Ordinary Wizarding Level exams, and seventh years their Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. I encourage you all to study hard for those, and pay special attention during classes, as we have revised these tests to make them more challenging, and more difficult. The curriculum has been slightly changed, to all of your advantages, and you will all be expected to learn extra material during the year. As far as new staff goes, Hagrid will be resuming teaching Care of Magical Creatures this year, as will Firenze with Divination classes. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher could not make it here last night, as I said at the feast. However, she has arrived this morning. May I now introduce to you Miss Nymphadora Tonks." A skinny woman with spiky purple hair stood up from the staff table grinning broadly. Harry remembered last year when he had met Tonks. She and Lupin had come to take him to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He, Ron, and Hermione applauded loudly for "Professor" Tonks. She beamed at everyone, and then sat down after a while. The more Harry thought about it, the more he thought that having Tonks as a teacher would be quite enjoyable.

"We also," began Dumbledore, and waited for the applause to die down, "have another new teacher this year. (a few students exchanged glances and began whispering to one another. What other place could be filled? There were no missing staff members at the table.

"Our dear History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns has gone missing. (chuckles from the Hall) He wandered off the day before start of term. (more chuckles from the audience) We have people out looking for him as we speak, but for now, Professor Edward Thatcher will be filling his place. Welcome, Professor Thatcher." A man looking to be in his early thirties rose from his chair. He stood only about five feet, eight inches, was flat chested, and was very thin. He had on a full suit and tie and his jet black hair was slicked to the back of his head on the sides, and a bit spiky on top. He, as Tonks was, was smiling happily and bowed to the Hall as its contents applauded. Dumbledore smiled at the tiny teacher, his eyes twinkling. Professor Thatcher smiled back, and descended back into his chair. Harry looked at Hermione, who looked the same she did when she had seen Lockhart for the first time in the school in second year. Again, the applause ceased, and Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

"Let's eat," he said. Food spread across the tables, and the hungry students began to eat. Hermione, while staring at Professor Thatcher, felt around for a fork, and when she picked it up, began stabbing blank parts of the bacon tray. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand at stuck her fork into a piece of bacon. Hermione flopped her head to look at Ron, holding a dreamy look on her face. This, in turn made him cringe and throw her hand back to her. She looked back at Thatcher.

"Where do you think Dumbledore got him from?" she sighed. The new teacher was engaged in a conversation with Professor McGonagall, who looked quite happy. She was smiling, and began fluttering her eyelashes at him, which was something McGonagall just didn't normally do. Ron shrugged.

"St. Mungo's probably," he said reaching for the applesauce bowl. Hermione shot him an angry glance. Harry snorted and began eating his scrambled eggs. He looked up at the ceiling, and pointed to it. His mouth was full, and if it wasn't, he would say, "Mail's here." Ron and Hermione caught the hint and looked upward. A large flock of owls flew in through a large circular window and began flying around the tables, dropping packages and envelopes of all shapes and sizes into students' arms. Neville received his yearly Remembrall, and Harry, suprisingly received a brown paper package. It had a cream colored envelope on top of it that held the school's address. It was tied onto the top with a frayed brown string. Ron looked up from a letter from his mother to Harry's package.

"Who's sending you mail on the first day, Harry?" he asked. Hermione was also reading one from her mother, and she looked at Harry.

"It doesn't say...there's no name."

"Doesn't anyone put their name on the packages they send to you?" asked Ron, closing up his letter, and opening one from Fred and George. In it was a red box with shining gold print on it. It read: Jittery Jingles. Ron chuckled.

"New candy from Fred and George. I guess they haven't thought of a name for their Noisy Num-Nums yet. Let's see what you've got, Harry." Ron set his envelope and candy on the table in front of him and leaned into Harry to see better. Harry looked up at Hermione, at Ron, and then at the brown package. He pulled the string and picked up the envelope. He tore the seal on it, took out the letter, unfolded it, and read it aloud.

"Dear Harry," he started, "Me and a few friends want to see you again. We finally got our Deluxe Time Turners to work. Open your package and one of them will be inside. Go to the Forbidden Forest tonight, and at 11:59, make sure your Time Turner is facing exactly north, wait one minute, and say: _Arcesso Septentriones_. I'll see you tonight." He turned over the note, thinking that maybe there was something on the back, but there wasn't. He looked at his friends and shrugged.

"I guess we'll go then. Tonight at midnight."  
  
----------------------  
  
"If we have to go through this whole thing again, sneaking out in the middle of the night, I swear I'm going to scream."

"Ron, be quiet," said Hermione, "You chose to go. Harry could have gone by himself."

"Why didn't he?" Hermione frowned. Harry wasn't listening, and it was probably a good thing that he wasn't. He was looking at what had been inside of the package. It was a silver compass. It had jewels encrusted into every inch of it. The letters, _N, NE, E, SE, S, SW, W,_ and _NW_ were painted on in a fancy, calligraphic text beneath the glass on top, and the arrow was made of pure gold. The head of it had a small diamond in it, and even though Harry was under the Invisibility Cloak, the bright light of the moon made it glimmer.

"Do you think we're deep enough?" asked Ron. They had gone a long ways into it now and all three had become tired of walking. Harry looked up at Ron, then behind them, and then in front of them. All was pitch black around them and the only light was emitting from the moon, and Hermione's lit wand.

"Yeah, I think so. Now it says we have to face exactly North. What time is it?"

"11:58," said Ron, looking at Harry's watch. "You have the watch." Harry ignored this last comment, and took the cloak off of them.

"Just two more minutes and we'll find out what this is all about," said Harry. Ron sat on a stump, and looked up at Harry, who was looking around the woods. He pulled his own wand out of his pocket.

"_Lumos_," he said. His wand tip became a silvery white, and a yellowish light encircled the tiny white dot on it. He held it out in front of him, and swiveled every direction, watching the arrow in the compass. It wasn't jiggling as much as a regular compass would, but was staying steady. Once Harry found North, he looked at his watch. 11:59 PM. _Just one more minute to go_, he thought. He heard a yawn from behind him. Ron was going to fall asleep soon. Hermione'd keep him awake, though. That was for sure. She looked from Ron to Harry, and then walked up to the side of him.

"How much longer?"

"One more minute." She nodded and looked at Ron. He was looking around the forest quite contently. The minute felt like an hour, and soon, Harry felt his own eyelids drooping.

"Harry! It's Midnight!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry became fully awake, and the incantation that had been written in the letter to him came to him immediately. He had been trying desperately to remember it on the walk from the castle.

"_Arcesso Septentriones_!" He said loudly, but not loudly enough for the whole school to hear. Suddenly, a blinding dome of light came from in front of him. Harry dropped both his wand and his compass in shock, and fell to his rear end into a small pile of muddy leaves. His wand was still on the ground, and it was still emitting the same light. It was lighting three pair of shoes, each one draped with blue denim jeans. The middle figure reached down and picked up Harry's wand, and held it under his chin. He was smiling, as were the other two faces.

"Hey there, Harry. I'm glad you did what the letter said." The middle person handed Harry's wand to the person on his right, and acquired a face of evil amusement.

"Now the fun begins."  
  
A/N: hahaha I hope you're enjoying this. Everyone said that it was cute and funny and I think so too lol. It was just a crazy idea I had. You'll see what happens..it gets better. ::laughs:: Oh, and if you're someone I know and send me in a review who you think I modeled Thatcher after and get it correct, you win a prize!! (I'll think of something to give you...)


	3. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Harry Potter and the Diamond Studded Compass  
Chapter 3  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September Third, Midnight, 1996  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. You know by now that I'm writing 11 stories at once and it just depends on what I feel like writing. So read and then press the purple button and review.  
  
Harry sat on the ground, gaping at the three boys before him, who looked to be his age.

"Pretty nice, aren't they?" said the middle boy, "Been workin' on them for a while now. Finally perfected them enough to be put to use. Took a few trips to the Jurassic to get the whole thing right, though."

"Who are you exactly?" asked Harry awkwardly.

"Thought it'd be obvious, Harry," said the boy with long black hair.

"Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs," said the brown haired boy as he gestured to the boys on either side of him as he said the names, and pointing to himself when he said 'Moony.'

"Wormtail's...shall we say...opt not to take this trip with us," said Padfoot.

"Hang on," said Harry, rising to his feet, a finger poised pointing at Prongs, "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs...the Marauders (Moony nodded, and Harry looked back to Prongs)...you're my - "

"Just a friend," said Prongs, "Wondered about you a little, the four of us did. Saw you defeated Voldemort when you were a mere one year old. Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself. Wanted to meet you in person."

"He's defeated Voldemort loads of times," said Ron, finally talking. He stood up from his perch on the dead tree stump and walked over to the other four guys. Hermione followed, not wanting to be alone in the dark at night, and not wanting to be left out of the conversation. After all, she had been dragged into this, although she went by her own free will, for Harry, and this was sounding important...and sounding more interesting as the conversation went further.

"Eh?" Prongs looked at the black-haired boy, Padfoot, intrigued.

"Wait...how did you even know in the first place that - " he looked at the Deluxe Time Turner in his hand and frowned.

"You better not go messing around with time," he said, looking up, "You could get into real trouble."

"What's trouble?" laughed Moony.

"He's right," said Hermione, "you could get into trouble. Not just every day trouble, like getting in trouble with Snape, but real - "

"Snape?" asked Padfoot, also sounding intrigued.

"What about Snape?" asked Ron, sounding none too pleased about the subject.

"How do you know Snivelly?" asked Prongs, amused now as well. That's right, Harry thought, they know him from school...he's their age in their time now...

"Snivelly?" inquired Hermione. Harry smiled a bit. It had to be a nickname. His smile faded quickly after that thought, and his face went back to seriousness.

"You three should go back to came from and leave the Time Turners with me before you do ruin time."

"Relax," said Padfoot, smiling, "We have everything figured out and taken care of. There's an option on these where you can just change everything back to the way it was before anything had happened. Plus, if it's really that bad, a mild memory charm could be in order along with the reversal."

"We're thinking about looking around the place," said Moony. Harry couldn't believe his ears, or reality. This was his former Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher talking. He was always, to Harry, play-by-the-rules Lupin.

"Yeah see what...the future of Hogwarts looks like," said Padfoot.

"No...you three have to go back. What would people say?" said Hermione.

"They don't know us!" protested Padfoot.

"I'm talking about the teachers, Sirius!" Sirius was silent for a while.

"I think they know us, Prongsy," he said to Prongs, who of course, was James Potter.

"If you come back with us to the castle, we'll explain everything," said Harry. Ron looked at him.

"Weren't you just telling them to go back?" he said.

"I've changed my mind," replied Harry flatly. It was clear that he wanted to spend time with his dad...and see what he was like when he was 16. He and the Marauders...what they were like in their golden days.

"Are you mad?" Hermione interjected, "Harry, it's dangerous." Harry looked at her and gave her a look of finality. He wasn't discussing anything further - at least with his father, his godfather, and his mentor around.

"You three can head up to the castle," he said, looking back at the Marauders.

"I think we will," said James, "Moony? Padfoot?"

"Prongs? Moony?" said Padfoot.

"Padfoot? Prongs?" said Moony. The three turned on their heels and began walking back through the forest in the direction of the castle. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and sighed.

"Look. That's my dad and godfather over there, who are both dead. After thinking about it a bit, I've decided that I'm not letting them get away so easily. As long as they're here, this is my chance to get to know them both. This is my chance to spend time with them both. This is my chance to see the Marauders in action. Three of them, anyway."

"I'm sure if Peter was here, anyway, you'd be on the ground strangling him by now," said Ron, smiling a tad.

"I hav a bit more control than that, Ron," said Harry, not the least bit offended. He bent over and picked up his Invisibility cloak, and draped it over his arm, then began walking, Hermione and Ron both following.

"Well, I'm sure you do, Harry, but I mean...he betrayed your parents and everything...I don't think you'd exactly be thrilled if he just showed up here as a 16 year old."

"I wouldn't be able to do anything to him. It would change the future," said Harry.

"That's right," said Hermione, "That's why those three have to go back."

"Will we know if the future changes?" asked Ron, "How will we know?"

"We'll know," said Hermione. "Well," she corrected, "we won't. But things will change abruptly and we'll realize for a brief minute that what just happened wasn't supposed to. Then, we won't know at all because it'll be like our lives before the change hadn't happened."

"But maybe this was supposed to happen," suggested Ron.

"Right," said Harry, "Maybe that's what really happened when they were 16...they came and found us with those time turners. How could it be different if we're not doing anything that would change their 16 year old lives?"

"You have a point," said Hermione.

"Then, what does it matter what we do? Everything will be the same anyway," said Ron, shrugging.

"But they eventually have to go back. They can't stay here forever," said Hermione, pointedly.

"Of course they can't," said Harry, "They'll go back when they realize that they're supposed to."

"Or when you tell them to," said Hermione, looking serious now, "They wouldn't when we all told them just now."

"Then we'll force them to," said Harry boldly.

"Or that..." said Hermione. "I'm trusting you on this, Harry," she said, "But if anything happens, it's not my fault."

"Right," said Ron, sarcastically, "Just like when you got us in trouble when you gave McGonagall - "

"Ronald!" Harry snorted.

"Oh yes, we're not to mention that again," said Ron, smirking, trying not to laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shh...we have to get back in now," said Harry. The three had caught up with the Marauders and they were crammed under Harry's cloak, which was very uncomfortable, of course. The Marauders seemed to be having fun with it though. The six were stepping on each other, and bumping heads. Moony had accidentally stumbled into a small hole in the ground, and elbowed Padfoot in the ribs at one point. It had taken them all of twelve minutes to get from the edge of the forest to the main entrance. Ron had had the idea of leaving an extremely large stone between the two doors to hold one open, so they weren't locked out when they got back, and luckily, it was still in place.

"Okay...on the count of three, we all crouch down," whispered Harry, "I'll move the stone and open the door. Ready? One...two...three." They all bent down, heads slamming into each others, and the Marauders trying to contain their laughter, with little success. Harry put both hands on the stone, and pushed it, using all of his strength, out of the way, then caught the door and pulled it open. The 6 walked in, and let the door shut slowly. After a long while, they reached the portrait hole, and Harry pulled the cloak free of their heads.

"Pickled Gnome," he said quietly. This was pointless because the Fat Lady was sleeping. Harry scowled.

"Pickled Gnome," he repeated a little louder. The Marauders were snickering amongst themselves, Hermione frowning in disapproval.

"Pickled Gnome!" Harry almost shouted the words, and the Fat Lady, dozing in her frame, snorted and opened her eyes.

"Hm? Oh. Go in." Her portrait slowly opened and all six crawled in. Ron turned on a light and looked at one of the large couches in the room, which was now occupied by Remus, Sirius, and James.

"The castle hasn't changed much," said James, "But of course it's dark now. I trust you'll give us the Grand Tour tomorrow, Harry Potter."

"Um...yeah..." said Harry, looking at Hermione. She still didn't look too happy and finally expressed why.

"Your shoes are on the couch," she said. Sirius turned his head and gave her a funny look.

"So?" he asked. She was a bit tense for a brief moment, then she relaxed and just stood there watching the three Marauders ruin the couch.

"I thought that the Fat Lady'd remember us, don't you, Padfoot?" piped up James.

"Mmhm," replied Sirius, hands behind his head, modeling the other two. "We'd come and chat with her, the four of us. I'll wager she got a bit annoyed with us after a while. Our time was after hours."

"We brought chairs too," added Moony with a chuckle. "It's kind of odd talking in past tense. But it's the only way you'll understand."

"Well, she was sleeping," said Ron, "She just let us in."

"It's a good thing she didn't know anyway," said Harry, "We want to sort of keep this underwraps. If someone finds out who you are - "

"There are enough people here that would know," said Sirius, "Dumbledore, I'm assuming he's still here, Um...McGonagall."

"Snape would know you," said Harry. The three looked at him.

"That's right, Snivelly. You didn't say why he's here," said Prongs, interested just as much as the other two of his friends.

"He's the Potions teacher," said Hermione, no expression in her voice.

"Reeeaaallly," said Sirius, looking around at James and Lupin.

"You said something about the four of us," said Hermione.

"That's right. Where is Peter?" Harry ended, walking around the couch and sitting next to his father.

"Really," said Hermione seriously, "Where is he?"

"Well, I'm afraid we had a bit of a row with him," said Lupin, sitting up, his feet off the couch now.

"A row?" asked Harry skeptically, crossing to one of the armchairs and sinking into it.

"Yeah...we were vandalizing the bathroom on the - "

"We weren't exactly vandalizing it, Sirius," snapped James, "We - hang on...how do you know the fourth marauder?"

"Er...it was in the newspaper," said Harry carefully. He didn't know exactly how to explain that James was going to be his father. At least now...he thought that he should in a few days, if they were there that long, or not at all. But then maybe, just maybe, this was all supposed to happen and Harry was supposed to tell his father, godfather, and former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the truth. If he were them though, he'd think it disturbing if someone told him that he was going to be put into Azkaban for the accusation of having murdered someone, or if he was told that he was going to be killed by Voldemort, of if he was told that he was made Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...and resigned because he revealed the truth of being a werewolf.

"Ah," said Lupin.

"So anyway...we were vandalizing the bathroom (James rolled his eyes) on the sixth floor and Peter decided to come...but then he decided after that, to tell a few people about it during Transfiguration...and well, the rest is self-explanatory. To say the least, we got detention."

"And he didn't get to come with us," added Lupin.

"And oh how he wanted to," finished Sirius. Thinking about telling the three: 'That's only the beginning of the betrayal's he'll leave you to deal with', he nodded.

"So," said Sirius sitting up and clapping his hands together, "Are we coming to classes with you?"

"No," said Hermione, "Like I stated but a few minutes ago, what would people who know you say? Snape and McGonagall are surely going to notice you - not to mention Dumbledore."

"Relax, Brainy, we have it under control," said Sirius, trying to be reassuring. Hermione scowled.

"I'm not "Brainy." I'm Hermione to you."

"Whatever, Herms," Sirius responded, waving his hand dismissively.

"Come on, guys...you can sleep upstairs," said Harry.

"What are we going to tell Seamus, Neville, and Dean?" asked Ron.

"I'll think of something," said Harry, "Come on." He led the Marauders up to his dormitory and when the door shut, Ron looked at Hermione, who was still scowling.

"What's up?" asked Ron, smirking.

"Sirius Black is a pompous ass," retorted Hermione angrily. Ron chuckled.

"Remember we helped him escape," said Ron, "And stayed with him in Grimmauld Place last year."

"I know we did. I'm just not sure if I like his 16 year old personality. He's so like...like Malfoy." Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Goodnight, Hermione. I'll allow you to stew about that." Hermione kicked him in the shin and stormed upstairs.  
  
A/N: I didn't know of anything on the 6th floor so I used that one. And I think that's about it. This chapter is sorta short and boring and not containing much interesting content (except the end with Ron and Hermione...I really like that part hahaha)...but er...don't worry, it gets better. There's gunna be a class with Thatcher (swoons), and one with Tonks, and one with Snape in the next chapter..and that class is gunna be funny. LOL. Okay, please don't lose my trust on this. Keep readin and if u haven't already, read my other stories. (wink, wink) Golden Bell (wink, wink) it's almost done and the sequel is most likely coming out in October or November depending on both if I finish the first one before October and if doing that allows me a little break to start chapter 3 of the sequel. Hahaha...yes, I've been working on it, and I won't tell those of you who HAVE read it what's going to happen.


End file.
